My Promise To You
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Some time after the death of Asuma, Kurenai confesses her love to Anko. While Kurenai is asleep, Anko vows mentally to Asuma that she will protect Kurenai and the future child. Nothing too yuri in this story but it implies a lesbian relationship.


**My Promise To You**  
**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**  
Warning: Rated T: nothing sexual just a lot thinking and snuggling by Anko.**

Author's Note: **This takes place after the time skip and after Asuma's death in the Manga. It's rated T and is a one shot using both Kurenai and Anko as a yuri couple.  
This is an experiment to see if people like this pairing. I may write a story in the future.**

I usually write Tsunade / Shizune fics.  


It was a night full of confusion and uncertainity,  
many weeks ago she was informed of something very special.  
Well it was very special in her eyes,her long time friend and companion, Kurenai the Jounin in charge of Team 8 had expressed her feelings to her.

There was something different though about Kurenai that Anko just couldn't change.. She was pregnant by the deceased,Asuma Sarutobi.  
Anko loved this woman with all of heart and even though in the past  
she often hissed at Asuma with jealousy..

she felt a lot of guilt in the present and regretted ever doing so.

On the other hand, she was very happy to know that Kurenai loved her.  
Anko even allowed the woman to come live with her and promised to help her.  
_  
__**"Just what was Anko getting herself into?"**_

That was something Anko, herself just couldn't answer..  
to her she had the most beautiful woman laying in her bed.  
The idea of a future baby in her home alarmed her quite a bit.

What did Anko know about babies?  
You hear them cry, and she knew that feeding and  
changing their diapers was important but not much else.

On the other hand, she thought it could be fun to help Kurenai to raise a future leaf ninja that could even surpass the Hokage!

She smiled with a bit for confidence after that thought..  
Anko rested her head close by the woman she had loved  
for a great number of years that they shared together as friends.

...

Kurenai was one of few people that made Anko feel as though she really belonged in Konoha after her memories were lost and Sarutobi allowed her to return.

People often treated Anko very badly due to her once being the apprentice of Orochimaru. She was extremely talented but wasn't trusted too often.

"That Anko is no girl, she is a serpant just waiting to release her venom."

"She's a freak just like her Sensei!"

People mocked and teased her but another young ninja  
came to her defense.

"SANDAIME SAID THAT ANKO DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING SO LEAVE HER ALONE!" The girl shouted.

Anko was surprised to see anyone stand up for her.  
Especially this girl she had never noticed before.

"Whoa.. who are you?" questioned Anko.

"We used to play together when we were younger,Anko." The girl replied with a smile.

The girl turned around and Anko noticed the bright red eyes of this slightly older brunette standing before her.

"The..Yuuhi girl?"

Kurenai nodded.

"Wow.. you got.." Anko gulped and turned a shade of pink. "Curvy."

Kurenai smirked and then replied,  
"From the looks of it, you are getting that way too."

Anko felt surprised by the returned compliment and began to examine herself by turning around and looking down.

"Well..I'll be damned..I think your right!" Anko replied in surprise.

The brunette laughed.

"I notice that your still sharp as ever to notice many things about other people and equally dense to notice things about yourself."

"Hmph.." Anko replied as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Anko.. it's been years since then and I just assumed that you were still that playful tomboy that you used to be."

**Since that day they remained close friends..**

...

Anko remembered their sleep overs and then how it changed  
to only Asuma spending the night with Kurenai.

It broke her heart to give up one of the most important people in her life  
to a chain smoking jerk that often teased her.

Now that man has passed away, Asuma Sarutobi..  
and in the silence even Anko mourned his death.  
Tears trinkled down her face knowing how painful  
it had to be for her Kurenai whom is carrying his baby inside.

Anko made a mental vow to Asuma.

_"Asuma, I promise to protect her and the baby with my life."_

Anko kissed Kurenai's cheek and continued snuggling close to her love until she finally found rest._  
_


End file.
